


Some Fun In the Barracks

by LadyIce



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Oops, Possessive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIce/pseuds/LadyIce
Summary: ARC Trooper Fives makes you an offer you just can't turn down even if you are at work. Nothing like a lunch break quickie with a handsome trooper.I didn't have a beta for this. Just a quick little thing I wrote for fun. Not even sure there's an audience for it.OMG I've been MIA for four years on here. Guess I'm back.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Some Fun In the Barracks

You’re walking back to the docks when someone grabs your hand and pulls you behind a stack of crates. It’s ARC Trooper Fives, you’d recognize that armor anywhere. Who wouldn’t? He takes off his helmet and flashes a confident smile, “I’ve noticed you around here. What’s your name?” You tell him your name, shyly smiling, wondering why the ARC trooper has pulled you aside. “I’m Fives.”

“I know,” you say. 

“Oh, you do,” he says with a low laugh.

“Everyone knows who ARC Trooper Fives is, especially after the Battle of Umbara.”

He laughs again, “I guess word got around, eh?”

“You might say that,” as you dare a look into his rich brown eyes. “Is there something I can help you with, trooper?”

“Funny, you might say that yourself,” his gloved hand comes up and brushes upwards on your neck to your chin. “I mentioned I’ve noticed you around here.”

It’s your turn to laugh now. “Have you? I’m just a dock worker and you’re rarely here.”

“Then I suppose it’s special that I’ve noticed you, isn’t it?”

“I’m on the clock, trooper.”

“So take a break,” he says, moving closer to you. You’ve always wondered how easy it is for them to move in that armor. You can feel his breath on your forehead. You didn’t realize he was that much taller than you.

You start to feel emboldened and trace your fingers down the chestplate of his armor. It’s surprisingly cool to the touch. “ARC Trooper Fives, are you propositioning me?”

“That’s a really polite way of putting it. Yes, I’m asking if you want to go in the barracks and fuck,” he pushes you up against the crates and puts his knee between your legs and kisses you, his bears tickling your face as his tongue parts your lips. A moan escapes your lips before you even know it and your hands are in his hair.

“C’mon, cyar’ika,” he puts his helmet back on and grabs your hand, pulling you in the opposite direction you were originally heading. You know you’re going to catch hell for not getting back to the docks on time from lunch, but at this point you really don’t care. You broke up with your boyfriend eight months ago and things had gone bad long before that point. It had been over a year since you’ve had sex and there was no way you were turning this trooper down, no matter how reckless or foolish it was. You had always had a thing for clone troopers, following their exploits of bravery in the war on the Holonet. Everyone always talked about the Jedi but in your eyes the true heroes were the clone troopers.

You’re not even sure what direction he’s taken you when you arrive at the barracks. When you get in he pushes you up against the rack of the first bunk you come to and his hands are all over you before he even takes his helmet off, his breath raspy through the vocoder. He untucks your shirt and his hands are underneath, roughly rubbing your sides and back. You stare into the lens of his helmet and see only yourself and how much you want him.

“You leaving the helmet on, trooper?”

He softly laughs, “I might. Would you like that?”

“Maybe,” you reach up to remove his helmet, “but I sure would like to see that handsome face, too.”

His hands reach up and cover yours, removing his helmet, dropping it to the floor. He takes your face in his hands, kissing you softly, surprisingly, “Better?” he asks.

Your run your hand across his cheek, a light stubble formed from his shave earlier in the day, “ Yes, sir,” you say with a grin.

“Oh, you are a good girl. This is going to be fun,” he says as he starts kissing your neck, lightly at first but then harder and then nipping with his teeth. His hands start unbuttoning your shirt while he still bites at your neck. He paused to take his gloves off. “It would be a shame to not actually feel you with my hands, now wouldn’t it?” He throws them on the floor next to his helmet and returns to removing your shirt. He slides your breast band down and unwraps it, throwing it on the floor. He takes your shirt off and drops it to the floor as well, leaving you topless in front of him. The cool air hits your breasts, making you shiver a bit. His hand brushes across your pebbled nipple and you shiver even more. He laughs into your neck, his lips sucking against your skin. Goosebumps raise across your body as his hand kneads your breast and his breath is hot against your neck. “Oh, cyar’ika, you’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

“What does that mean? Cyar’ika?” You’re sure you’ve mispronounced it and it doesn’t sound near as good coming out of your mouth.

“It’s Mandalorian for beloved or sweetheart,” he replies. He reaches up and pulls your hair out of the bun you had it neatly pulled back in and your hair falls across your shoulders. There’s no way you’ll get it put back up as nicely as you had it. Of course, how exactly are you going to explain all those marks on your neck? Maybe it will be best to leave it down and avoid questions.

“You know Mandalorian?” you gasp as he lightly pinches your nipple between his fingers and his lips cover yours, his tongue pushing in hard.

“Cyar’ika, do you want a clone history lesson or my dick? We don’t have time for both, I’m afraid,” he brushes your hair back from your face. “Though I appreciate your interest.” He gently strokes your cheek.

“In light of the current situation, I’m going to have to choose your dick, trooper.”

“Good choice. More exciting than clone history. I promise,” he gives you a sly wink as he takes off his belt and puts his blasters on the bunk. You notice he’s more careful with those than his armor. He’s not nearly as careful with his utility belt, kama and codpiece, carelessly dropping those to the floor in a heap. He leaves the rest of his armor on, but you can see an impressive bulge through his blacks.

He pulls you tight against him and you can feel that he’s already hard. “It’s a shame I can’t see more of what’s under that armor,” you say.

“Maybe another time when we’re not so rushed,” he replies.

“So this isn’t a one time thing?” you cock an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe the next time I’m on liberty I’ll come find you,” he smothers your mouth with a kiss.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, trooper.”

His hands move down to unzip your pants and he pushes them and your underwear down in one motion. His hand slips between your thighs and you press against it, eager for his touch. His other hand wraps around your back and his mouth is on your neck again. His fingers slip between your folds and you groan as he lightly touches your entrance and then traces up to your clit with the softest touch.

“So wet already, cyar’ika. That’s my good girl,” his hand slides back down and he enters you with just one finger but it’s enough to make you see stars because kriff, it has been so long and honestly, you’ve had some thoughts about this trooper before. You know who he is, he’s the best of the best and there’s been nights you’ve had fantasies about what it would be like with him and by the Jedi, here you are with him now. He slips a second finger inside of you and starts pushing harder and faster. You grab his shoulder pauldron and cry out as he deftly works his fingers in and out of you. 

“Oh kriff, oh hell, Fives,” you can barely speak as his fingers go deeper into you.

He lightly laughs, “There it is, say my name.”

Your other hand grabs onto the neck of his blacks and you bury your head into his chest, the plastoid cool against your skin. “Kriff, Fives, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me, cyar’ika,” his other hand pulls your head from his chest, his hand rough in your hair and his mouth bears down on yours hard, his tongue seeking out yours. His fingers know exactly what spot to hit inside you and kriff, he is so good with his hands. He pulls them out and you whine a little bit but then he’s rubbing your clit and you just about jump out of his arms but he’s holding you tight and you’re not going anywhere. He starts rubbing torturously slow but then goes faster and faster, bringing you to the edge one again. He hasn’t stopped kissing you and it’s the only reason you’re not crying out his name over and over.

His finger stops rubbing your clit and he slips his two fingers back into you, hard and deep making you pull away from his kiss and shout. His thumb finds your clit and he starts rubbing and you had no idea his hand was that big. At this point you’re grinding against his hand and just saying his name over and over. His breath is hot against your ear and occasionally he lets out a soft groan as your grinding brushes against his cock. “Cyar’ika, you have no idea what I’m going to do to you,” he growls into your ear. “Cum for me.”

“I’m gonna, oh, Fives,” you clench around his fingers and cum harder than you have ever before in your life. He buries his fingers deep in you as you cum and you shudder as the waves of your orgasm pulse through your body. He slowly continues to push in and out of you as your orgasm continues and he kisses your ear, down to your neck, then back to your mouth. You return his kiss as fervently as he kisses you, hard and deep. Your breath is rapid and you almost have tears coming out of your eyes. He pulls you close and you feel his cock hard against your stomach. And you want it. 

For the first time your hands trail down his armor and to the top of his blacks, but you stay on the outside of them. You can feel the outline of his cock pressing against the material, straining the stretchy fabric. He groans as you rub it with your hand and his hand goes into your hair, grabbing it roughly. He takes his other hand and puts it on your shoulder and pushes you down to your knees. “You know what I want, cyar’ika.”

You nod, pulling down the elastic waist of his blacks down to his armor he left on his legs, “Yes, sir,” you say with a bit of a smile. His cock bobs in front of you, hard and ready.

He smiles at you, his hand still firmly in your hair, “That’s my good girl. That’s what I like to hear.” He pushes you forward slightly and your lips brush his cock. He shudders and groans. “Don’t make me wait, cyar’ika.”

You take your hand and guide his cock into your mouth and you hear his whisper, “Fuck,” as you take it further into your mouth. You take as much as you can into your mouth and you’ve always thought you were pretty good at giving head and could take some down into your throat, but Sith be damned, you can not get his entire cock into your mouth. You use your hand to massage the base of it while you move your mouth up and down the shaft, sucking as you go. Fives still has his hand in your hair and starts to control the speed at which you’re going, which normally you don’t like, but with him, you’re fine with it. You actually like him being in control. He starts to push you faster and faster, but you relax and are able to keep up with his pace and your hand at the base of his cock gives you some control on the depth at which you go. You swirl your tongue around his cock as he pushes you up and down and you can hear him muttering curses as you work his cock. He moves his hand forward and pushes your hair out of your eyes, “Cyar’ika, look at me.”

You look up at him, meeting the intense stare of his deep brown eyes. “Kriff, you are so beautiful with my cock in your mouth.” He continues to look into your eyes as he fucks your mouth. “I’ve been thinking about you for months. Saw you on the docks, never had time to talk to you. You’re all I would think about those lonely nights in the Outer Rim.”

You knew exactly what he meant by that. You knew when he was alone at night, to escape the horrors of war he would stroke his cock and think of you so he could fall asleep. It was the hottest thing you had ever heard.

He suddenly pulls you off of his cock and roughly bends you over the bunk, “I can’t wait any longer.” You put your hands down to balance and he doesn’t even let you do that. He grabs you with one hand and holds you up and with the other guides his cock into you. You’ve never been taken so roughly before but nothing has ever felt this good before and your pussy has never felt this full before. He grabs your hips and starts pounding you hard from behind and you have to fall forward a little bit to put your hands on the bed but you press back against him as his hips slam against yours. He reaches forward and grabs your hair, pulling you back to him. His other hand is across your breasts, roughly holding them.

“Fives, what in the hell are you doing?”

You turn a variety of shades of red as clone trooper Jesse appears in front of you. Without breaking stroke, Fives replies, “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“You Sithspawn, that’s my bunk!”

“You ain’t using it,” he’s still going like Jesse isn’t there and it feels so good you’re at a point that you’re barely noticing that Jesse is there.

“You better hurry up. We’re set to ship out in fifteen. And I'm not covering for you.”

“Thanks, brother,” Fives starts roughly kissing your neck. “Need to wrap this up, cyar’ika.” You just nod as he continues to thrust into you. You have no idea how he didn’t stop while he was talking to Jesse. Absolutely no shame and really, it only made him more attractive. He was the most bold and brash man you have ever come across. He pulls out of you and turns you around, cupping your face in his hands, “I want to see your pretty face when I cum.”

He lowers you down onto the bunk and you giggle a little bit, remembering Jesse’s protests. Fives smiles and kisses you, knowing what you’re laughing about. “He’ll get over it,” He slides in between your thighs and enters you and you gasp as he fills you again. “Kriff, you feel so good, cyar’ika. You make a man not want to leave.”

You wrap your legs around his waist as he starts to fuck you harder and you match his rhythm. He puts his hand under your back and brings you up higher to get a better angle and you cry out as he is able to go deeper in you. He goes faster and harder and it hurts a little as his armor crashes against your thighs but it feels so good you really don’t care. His lips are all over you, your neck, your lips, your chest, sucking, nipping. You’re going to be covered in marks. There is no doubt who you belong to after this.

One final thrust and you feel him explode inside of you, his seed filling you as he buried deep into you that one final time. He collapses on top of you and you wrap your arms around him as he buries his head in your neck and you kiss the top of his head. His breath is fast against your chest and there’s sweat on his brow. You hold him as best as you can given his armor. You look around the barracks with a surreal feeling and really can’t believe what just happened. He looks up at you with a lazy smile and his hand drifts to your cheek, “Cyar’ika,” he whispers. He kisses your chest. “I have to go.”

“I know. So do I.”

You both get up from the bunk and hurriedly get dressed. It takes him longer than you as he has many more pieces to put on than you do with just your breast binding and top. All you had to do was just pull up your underwear and pants. As you’re leaving the barracks, you pass by Captain Rex, who stops Fives. “We need to talk.”

“Yes, sir. Can I have a moment, sir?”

Rex looks at you and then at him. “Quickly, trooper.”

Fives walks with you to the end of the street. “I’ll find you when I get back.”

You press a code into his comlink. “There. That should make it a little easier.”

“I hope you’re not in too much trouble at work.”

“I’ll tell them I had to...perform a service for the Grand Army of the Republic.”

He laughs, “That you did, cyar’ika. That you did.”

You put your hand on his cheek, “Be careful out there.”

His hand covers yours, “I will.”

“TROOPER, LET’S GO.” Rex called for him from down the street.

Your hands drop and fingertips linger as he walks away. You watch him walk away with his Captain until they enter the hangar next to the barracks and then you leave to return to the docks. You know you’ll watch the Holonet for bits of news about the 501st until they return and pray to the stars you’ll be able to see your trooper again.


End file.
